


The Borrowing

by Nekolinda_TheFilthTruck



Series: Rule 76 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, BAMF Reader, Blackwatch, Blackwatch reader, Blood and Injury, But there will be some gentleness, Daddy Kink, Did I mention reader is thicc?, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Female Reader, He is a SOLDIER, Ilios (Overwatch), Jack Morrison is a closeted pervert, Jack Morrison is not a softie, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of an Absuive Childhood, Overwatch - Freeform, Reader can be any ehtnicity, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Unintentional Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Virgin Reader, Voice Kink, mentions of abuse, no really, super self-indulgent, thick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekolinda_TheFilthTruck/pseuds/Nekolinda_TheFilthTruck
Summary: Strike Commander Morrison's team took a heavy hit on their last mission, leaving more than dozens of the men and women under his command injured and immobilized for the time being. Commander Morrison was suddenly called on another mission, and without a majority of his team, he needed to go to lengths he didn't think he needed to go through before. He needed to ask his former best friend, Commander Reyes if he could borrow some agents and specialists from Blackwatch. This was when he met you. A Limit-Tester. Someone who forced him to put his self-control in check.
Relationships: Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison & Reader, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader
Series: Rule 76 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689049
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

There were no words to describe the calamity of the mission that had taken place only a week ago. With a majority of his team either still in the medical wing or limping about the base, Jack Morrison was devastated. Even the specialists in his squad had gotten injured in the explosion. He will never forget the pure rage that caused the activation of his visor. He demolished and mowed through dozens of enemies, fueled by adrenaline, knowing that no matter how many people he killed, it wouldn't bring back the members of his team who lost their lives, either shot down, crushed by debris or burned alive and torn to chunks and pieces by the explosion. So what did he do? Kill as many as he could, as many as it took to make him feel as if he avenged their deaths. It turned out that even after slaughtering every single one of the opposing team, it didn't help. Of course, he knew this, He had been a soldier longer than he remembered, and he is no stranger to the pain. This did not mean he was numb to the feeling.

"Well, I bear good news for you, Jack."

Something akin to jubilation sparked in his soul. 

"Angela! Did you discover something new? How are my men?"

"A majority of them will recover, but, Rubin, Walker, and Anita will..." She paused and furrowed her brows. "Well...They're going to need replacement limbs. I already told Torbjorn about it and he's working his hardest to provide them."

"Give him my thanks. And thank you as well, Angela. You and your team have done well, if it weren't for the medical department, we would all be long gone."

The swiss doctor gave him a pat on the shoulder and a smile. She reminded him that it was simply apart of her job, and turned to go tend to her patients once more. Jack left the waiting room and peeked into the large window that displayed a few patients in bed getting emergency treatment. He sighed and continued walking past them, ignoring the tug of guilt that seemed to pull at his chest. He told himself that it was impossible to save everyone, but something within just seemed to burn and chip away at his conscience. _You could have prevented this._

* * *

"You never call me anymore. This must be important, Boy scout."

"You've got this bad guy thing in the bag huh? I'm only calling because I need people."

"My Men?" He scoffed. "Overwatch short on recruits?"

"Actually, Yes. All other qualified teams on base are gone. Keyword, Qualified."

"And if I refuse?"

"You get a very important call from the UN."

Gabriel heavily sighed from the other line. Jack could easily visualize Gabes' fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"What type of mission we talkin'?"

"Direct Action."

Gabriel knew _exactly_ who to call. **You.**

 **"** So who exactly decided it would be a good idea to have you be the head honcho of a DA Mission when half your men are unable to operate?"

"Who else? Petras." Gabriel audibly gagged in disgust.

"Never liked him. The cocky fuck has his own wine brand, living the good life while you and I are doing the dirty work."

"We signed up for this a long time ago. Just make sure your people are able to do their jobs correctly. Two days, 14'o clock."

"Oh trust me, They'll do their job."

The call ended. The way Gabe said it was ominous. Jack didn't trust it. Not one bit. 

\---

Now if there was one thing you did not tolerate, It was disrespect. You cared very little where the disrespect stemmed from. You were the boldest of the bold in Blackwatch, especially after the one time you bad mouthed your commanding officer in front of a whole platoon after he had called you a nuisance on the battlefield. You did your job, and your job (Which you decided on your own) Was to be a distraction while the rest of your team retreated. You risked your life and got yelled at for it. You saw nothing wrong! That whole week was spent doing strenuous exercises that pushed you to your absolute limit, all while under supervision because Gabriel had hoped you'd slip up and embarrass yourself. _He hoped_. Instead? You went above and beyond, doing more than what was asked, simply because you were too angry to give in. You wanted your commanding officer to be the one embarrassed for underestimating you. Now you wouldn't go as far as to say that you succeeded in embarrassing Gabriel, but you did annoy him. Badly. After you showed off on purpose (and trust me, he knew) Gabe immediately put you in a squad that was going on an unconventional warfare mission. Before this, you had only gone on recon missions, mind you. He wasn't trying to kill you, He was trying to see exactly what skills you were hiding. And he found out. For the first time in a _long_ time, His team had come back unharmed. Now, this was extremely rare, especially for UW missions given how long they could take and the unpredictability of the enemy. His whole squad seemed to thank you, with your deadly accuracy, and unconventional (Yet effective) Methods of keeping your team safe. After that moment, Gabriel decided he liked you. You gained a higher status only a month after the mission, and you slowly climbed the ranks to becoming Gabriels' second-hand woman.

So here you were. A pile of men beneath your boots. They were apart of your team but every single one of them had gotten roughed up after they decided to pull a prank on you and put a sour-tasting powder on your food. Your entire lunch was soiled, and your face contorted in disgust for a good five minutes when you had dug into what you had hoped to be a delicious meal. _Never_ mess with a hungry woman's food. The moment you laid waste to these fools, Your commander had walked into the room.

"Enough bullying, You-" He pointed in your direction.

"You're going to be apart of a team I'm putting together to assist Jack Morrison." Murmurs and whispers began to fill the mess hall. 

_' **The** soldier: 76? Why us?' _

_'I Though they were on bad terms'_

_'Looks like Overwatch has gotten so weak over the years that they finally need our help.'_

You simply nodded your head silently and gave a final kick to the side of one of the unlucky bastards heads. Ah yes. One thing Gabriel loved most about you was your obedience. You were snarky and sassy when he first encountered you but after gaining your trust, you never questioned his motives for almost anything ever again. He had always gotten you out of sticky situations safe and sound, and of course, you had respect for his determination in not playing by the rules. The two of you rained chaos down on your foes. An unstoppable force. You reveled in beating the enemy at their own game, and even more so when you killed them left and right, knowing they deserved it of course.

Gabriel gave you the rundown on what was bound to happen and you had gone back to your quarters to pack your duffel. The rest of your day was spent doing some light training. It had been a while since you were on a DA mission. The excitement seemed to buzz through your body and keep you awake the majority of the night. Luckily for you, you weren't due to arrive until two days.

* * *

For once, Jack could say he was pleased with Gabriel. This force he put together seemed able enough. At the moment, he was trying his best to guess which one was second in command. They all looked...The same. Adorning all-black uniforms with hints of brown, Buzzcuts and military buns. Where was this bold, mysterious soldier that he spoke so highly about last night? Just as he raised an eyebrow, thinking that this somebody was a no-show, Gabriel greeted him from behind. 

" _Boy scout_ " Gabriel greeted in a condescending tone.

Jack groaned softly and turned to meet his former best friends' eyes. Until of course, he caught a glimpse of- _Oh_. It was kind of hard to ignore the swell of your breasts in their skin-tight latex cat-suit that almost seemed as if it was vacuumed to fit your form. 

"Does he usually have a staring problem?" You quipped up towards Gabriel. Your commander shrugged.

"You got a habit of being disrespectful, cadet? Cause that can change." Jack quickly responded with anger present in his town. Gabriel quickly remembered how Jack did very little to tolerate sass. He was going to warn you, but of course, your quick mouth began yapping away in response. The soldiers behind him began to tense at the scene before them.

"Yes actually. And I am no cadet. I am commander Gabriel Reyes' Second in command. A _pleasure_ to meet you." You said with a voice that was slightly robotic.

The sarcasm present in your tone made Jack's eyebrow twitch. He wished he could see your face in order to assess whether you were scared and making smart remarks in order to calm yourself down, or if you're genuinely being an asshole out of spite. Instead, he was forced to glare at a rather delicate-looking mask, with realistic feline features that seemed to be made out of black-tinted glass. 

Jack grunted at your greeting and looked back towards Gabriel. "Is she the one you told me of?"

"Yes, I can guarantee you she will not disappoint."

"A little too late for that. She already has in some form."

Gabriel seemed to sense that you were about to speak out and placed a hand with a very firm grip on your shoulder.

"She is our deadliest weapon, Jack."

" _She's tiny_."

 _And because of that I can easily leg sweep you with ease._ Your eyebrow twitched but you (Surprisingly) kept in control.

"Listen, Me and my squad can return if this is such a bother." Gabriel was becoming impatient. You simply stood up straight and held your slim rifle against your body. Jack sighed, knowing he had no choice. He turned to you with an intimidating scowl on his face.

"The minute Gabriel leaves, you are under _my_ command. Am I understood?"

"Crystal." You saluted him. It seemed genuine enough to Jack, but you rolled your eyes from beneath the mask.

Gabriel gave you a small pat on the back and you nodded up at him. 

"I'll see you all after your job is done." Said your commander to the perfectly aligned soldiers in front of Jack. 

"Yes, sir!" They all said in unison. Once he began to turn and leave, you took it upon yourself to fill the only empty spot at the front of the formation, standing at attention. It took every fiber in the commanders' power to not stare at you. Not only did you stand out immensely from everyone else, given your get-up compared to the classic military cargo-pants and t-shirt everyone else was wearing, but your physique was _beautiful_. Never had he seen someone on base so voluptuous. His mouth began to water. Apart from his physical attraction to you, He absolutely had no doubt that you would irk his entire being during the mission, especially after the first impression you gave him. He didn't know how, but he just knew. The first order of business was pulling out the tablets and reviewing the information displayed on them. Everyone was mainly analyzing where the mission would take place. You, of course, asked the question for everyone.

"Now if any of you get into any kind of trouble-"

"Commander Morrison?"

Jack's shoulders became so stiff all of a sudden. You smirked at his visible discomfort with your interruption.

"Yes?" 

"Why is our mission in Ilios? Didn't Blackwatch clear the entirety of the island out only a few months ago? And hasn't overwatch stationed soldiers to keep the peace on the island?"

Despite the motive behind your question that only you knew about, everyone, including jack, seem to all agree that it was a very valid one.

"Good question. Everything above ground is stable, but Athena, after dropping off members only a few weeks ago, detected enemy presence on the island in large numbers. We got word only last week that a large attack had taken place, and already our information specialists have figured out exactly where the attack was planned and came from. Talon has an underground bunker. our mission is to destroy it in its entirety, and wipe all remaining enemies on the island out for good."

A good answer to a good question, you thought. You simply accepted the answer and went back to scrolling through your tablet. While your current Commanding Officer continued to talk about the details of the mission, and most importantly, how everyone should stay safe during it, your body was aching for action, your trigger finger seeming to twitch every now and then, causing you to accidentally scroll up or down too fast. 

"For the time being, All of you will be stationed in bunkers that have been emptied for your squad and your squad only. Consider this a blessing. But please, do try and remember, you are under no circumstance receiving special treatment. Directions to that part of base are on your tablet, and I highly advise none of you go exploring the rest of the base without your battle buddy. Yes, those rules apply here."

A few people seemed to groan audibly at that.

* * *

The one day wait seemed to last forever. You had gone to bed early but when you had awoken, it was much too early in the day for anyone to be awake. Well, except for the higher-ups. Those guys seemed to pretty much never sleep. You had enough ground to believe that even Jack was up at this ungodly hour, especially with him being a super soldier, or whatever that stuff is. You decided to do the one thing Jack told you not to do. Explore without a battle buddy. Not that you had one anyways.

 _Does Gabriel count?_ Perhaps.

You had begun to understand the beef and grudge Gabe had with overwatch. In only your first few hours here you were introduced to a behemoth of rules that were to be abided by. Once again, not that you cared. Also, Everything just seemed so much...Better. The rooms were definitely more spacious, and so far the food quality seemed to be better as well. Almost everything seemed to one-up Blackwatch in every way and form. You and your squadmates slept together like a pack of rats and these overwatch folk got to sleep with each side of the room belonging to someone. Even the _cadets_! Ridiculous. You continued to pace the quiet halls of Gibraltar and made your way to a catwalk that extended outside. You sat at the edge, given there were no railings, and simply leaned back on your elbows to take in the beauty of a new dawn. Even through your mask, you could feel and taste how much cooler the air was during this time of day.

"So you truly do have a habit of being disrespectful. The one thing I state not to do, and what does she do? Do it anyway."

Ugh. You had _just_ gotten comfortable. "Do I present a danger to those around me at the moment? No. I do not. I don't have a battle buddy to begin with."

"The least you could have done was let me know."

You had stayed quiet. You fixed your posture and sat up straight with your hands crossed on your lap. This posture was much less relaxed and much more alert.

"At ease. I won't rip you from the inside out just because you decided to watch the sunset.."

"Oh? Had Gabriel lied about you never tolerating misbehavior?"

"Absolutely not." You could feel him inch closer because of how much warmer your back was getting. You had begun to think that he was right behind you, but instead, he sat beside you. Jack continued to speak through your silence.

"I come here too and just stand on this platform..." He was silent for a moment before continuing. "Watching."

"How cryptic." You rolled your eyes. "You attempting to intimidate me again?"

"No." 

Quite the straightforward answer. Not that you were complaining. 

"Do you want to explain to me why you're in Blackwatch?"

"Why does it concern you?"

"You look young. Too young. What did you do?"

Was he assuming that based on your height? Not that he was wrong, but still, he was a super soldier for god's sake. Of course you're going to be smaller than him! The man hasn't even seen your face! You contemplated actually answering him. Absolutely no one knew anything about you except Gabriel of course. not only because he reviewed your files himself but because after getting to know him, you and him naturally began spilling secrets, knowing neither one of you would say a word.

"I...killed my family." 

_'That's all?_ ' Jack highly doubted it.

"Money?" He asked.

"Abuse."

This caught him off guard. Your response was so quick it didn't give him enough time to even think. He had to process what was said, and when he did, he looked away from his glance over to you. Silence ensued before you could hear him speak once more, very quietly. "I'm sorry about that." And indeed, he was. He wondered just how badly the situation was for you to snap and murder your whole family.

You sensed his unease and tried to comfort him in some way, even though you didn't know why you felt so obligated to comfort this man in the first place. "I don't particularly care about it much anymore. It happened."

"Well, at least you aren't sulking about it." He sighed. "I think you should head back, you need to be prepared for this mission. It's going to be a long one."

You decided you were too uncomfortable to keep sitting here and sharing your life story with a man you had only just met hours ago, so you simply nodded without looking at him and got up from your place on the catwalk, padding away quietly. Jack watched as you left, and as the doors automatically closed behind you with a small hiss, he couldn't help but think about how soft and bouncy your ass looked in those pajama pants. His loins began to burn.


	2. Chapter 2

The sight of Blackwatch and Overwatch agents mixed together in one formation was, to put it lightly, Awkward. You've come to the decision that Blackwatch is ten times more intimidating than overwatch, With their all-black uniform. You were...proud. Instead of being in formation with the others like you normally are, Jack Morrison requested you stay by his side during the quick briefing and pep talk. Was it because you were Gabriels second in command, and thus, you were seen as a higher-up in Overwatch? Maybe. If it was due to anything else, you weren't able to put your finger on it. 

"Remember, Get in, Plant the explosives, and get out. We want the minimal amount of casualties on this mission, and if Commander Gabriel Reyes informed me correctly, with this one on our team-" He jerked a thumb towards you. "We should all be getting home safe and sound." The sarcasm was painfully obvious in his tone.

You heard a few snickers from Jack's crew, and spotted a few smiles and shoulders jerking one another. The Blackwatch crew all looked at each other and smiled. You'll show them.

All the talking was finally over and it was time to get into action. Everyone boarded the dropship that had arrived at the edge of the island and buckled up. Many on the overwatch team stared at you. Your legs crossed and you placed your rifle on your lap, staring down at it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Some of the starings were out of curiosity. Others? Out of judgment. A few of the men you could already guess were staring for inappropriate reasons. You refused to squirm in your seat uncomfortably and give them the satisfaction of seeing you on edge. This was going to be a very long ride. 

_And what do we do on a long ride? Nap._

You opted in closing your eyes. Sleep came easy to you. 

After almost five hours on a drop-ship, everyone around you was freaked out by how you stood so still and quiet the entire time. No one could tell if you were awake or not, or if you had just suddenly died of cardiac arrest. Athena had spoken all too loudly for your liking and stirred you awake. Despite the faint buzzing in your ear, you were able to hear snippets of what she had said. Something about ten minutes, and landing. Oh! The ship was landing! You immediately jolted awake and noticed everyone scurrying to prepare. You were the only one still seated and decided to keep it that way. Jack had come down from the front of the ship and made sure everyone was preparing. He noticed you still sitting and placed his hands on his hips in a judgemental manner. You noticed his posture and the furrowing of his eyebrows from above his visor.

_Here we go-_

"And how are you preparing for the mission?"

"Clearly by resting as much as possible." You scoffed. "I don't need anything but my rifle."

"And if things turn out sour? What if you are injured? You're carrying no medkits or any survival kit on you. You plan on going out with a petty rifle and your instincts alone?"

"Yes."

He brought his hands off his hips and clenched his fists.

"I'm getting real tired of you back-talking me-"

"Then **do** something about it." You stood and looked up at your temporary commanding officer. The whole crew that was preparing for the mission stood in fear and watched just how easily you could talk up to _The_ Jack Morrison like that. You hoped that he didn't detect the flirtatious connotation behind your words.

Just as he was about to speak, Athena spoke loudly.

" _Now arriving at ILIOS. Hostiles detected. Stealth mode activated."_

The ship shook violently, almost causing everyone to lose balance. You gave Jack one last glance before stationing yourself in front of an exit. His eyes never seemed to leave you, even after joining his team on the opposite side of the ship. He had a look that screamed 'You will regret this when this is over.' All the comms in everyone's ears seemed to activate simultaneously, making jack all of a sudden sound like he was talking through a walkie. "Remember your roles, everyone. If you ever need help from any of the other teams, or if your team has been displaced or injured, remember to switch channels. After your team has planted the explosives, join the team nearest to you. We all leave this together."

There was genuine concern present in his voice. Even though he seemed like a snobby asshole, you felt more comfortable knowing that he cared for the Blackwatch team just as much as he cared for his own. The minute you heard the familiar hissing sound of the opening of the platform, your pupils dilated to focus on the scene before you. The part of Ilios that was once being guarded by overwatch was in ruins. There seemed to be machine scraps everywhere and it almost seemed as if someone had loaded a big dump truck and dumped it all on the island. A few omnics were found broken down as your team walked quietly towards their objective. After nearing, everyone went their respective ways. You and a fellow teammate were on the frontlines and were in charge of actually planting the explosives. You looked towards her and tried to remember her name. Cindy? Mindy? Whatever. Your mission was more important. You took out a small tablet from your pocket that worked as a radar. The two of you were right above an entrance to the base. It was hidden here somewhere. She began looking in possibly the most obvious places that the entrance would not be. Hidden beneath leaves and branches, underneath rubble...Talon was not _stupid_. They would never hide an entrance in such a cliche way. You rolled your eyes from behind your mask and slid your hands against a singular pillar that stood awkwardly in the dead middle of where the entrance supposedly was. You heard the familiar noise of gunshots in the distance. This pillar has to be an indicator of some kind. Where else was there a pillar?

_Everywhere._

Well, that didn't help.

"Hm.."

"Hey, I found something."

You whipped your head around to look at your teammate. She pulled a large blanket of vines off of a trapdoor. 

_'Okay...'_ You thought. _'Maybe talon is stupid._ '

You walked over and the pair of you investigated the hatch. After failing to open it normally, she brought out a spider-looking robotic bug and attached it to the trapdoor. You heard clicking and a small buzzing noise. Maybe there was a keypad that can only be accessed through the inside? Whatever it was, the bug was hacking it. Only a few seconds passed before the trapdoor opened as if it was never locked in the first place. The bug destroyed itself after the job was completed. 

"Impressive." You admitted. Your partner smiled as if the president themselves complimented her.

_Oh please...I can't be that well known. Am I?_

The last thing you expected to be in Blackwatch was admired.

\---

"Team one, Status report?"

You shivered slightly at the sound of Jack's voice in your ear. Did he always sound this attractive? You waited for your teammate to respond but heard nothing from her end. Your finger clicked down on the little bud in your ear.

"Explosives have been planted-" You looked back at the trail of bodies behind you and the blood that painted the walls red. "And all hostiles have been neutralized."

"Good girl. Join team two." The com buzzed as he switched channels. Did he just- No. He just said 'Good job' Right? Your face ran warm and you angrily huffed while making your way out the maze-like underground base. You were probably hearing things you wanted to hear. But then again, why did you want to hear that from him? Maybe being in overwatch temporarily has already been having effects on you.

You pulled out your radar after finding the escape hatch you and Mindy or whatever her name was, came in through. A few taps later and it worked as a compass that led you to team two. You ran into to trouble on the way there but nothing that a quick neck snap and throat slice couldn't handle. By the time you arrived, all of them were above ground, but one thing was wrong. You figured this by the sound of a scope activating from above. Your eyes landed on some subtle movement in a tree. Someone was there. The tip of a sniper rifle peeked out from behind some leaves and you followed where it was pointed. Directly at the head of the leader of team two. Said leader happened to look at what you were looking at, and stare right into the sniper rifles barrel. His eyes widened, and time had seemed to slow down for you. Your rifle was lifted from its position and directly at where you assumed the assasinators' head would be. Your helmet suddenly pinpointed exactly where their head was. You laughed softly and pulled the trigger. A cloud of blood flew out the other side of the tree, and a woman's body fell limp and landed harshly on the cold stone beneath her. Everyone laid eyes on you, and you nodded towards them. That look of shock will never get old. You heard a shaky "Thank you..." and simply waved the person off. You didn't care much about gaining praise from Jack's lackeys anyways.

"Commander? This is Mink from team two. Explosives have been planted and this part of their base has been cleared."

The buzzing had been heard before anyone heard him in a very choppy voice. "Copy. Join- Three"

Why was it cut off? Was he underground still? Either way, The entirety of both teams followed you as you guided them towards the rendezvous point that was sent to all of your tiny tablets. 

Everyone spread out but stayed close enough to have access to help if necessary. Everyone made it safe and sound to the meet-up point. Team three was covered in debris and blood. You assumed that they had to sweep the largest part of Talon's base. Everyone was preparing to leave until you noticed one thing. Where was Jack?

"Hey, You." You grabbed a taller man's shoulder who was clearly apart of Jack's team and whipped him around to look at you. 

"What is your name?"

"Dirk, ma'am."

"Okay, _Dirk_. Where is Morrison?"

"I thought he already returned to the ship. He told us to leave and that he would meet with us up here." 

You began to worry. The strongest man on the mission and he hadn't returned with the rest of his team. If they were okay, he was too, right? You turned on the widget in your ear before speaking.

"Jack, It's me-" You didn't have to say your name given how distinct your voice was compared to everyone else's. 

"Your team has made it safe and sound to the rendezvous. Where are you?"

Everyone was now looking at you, despite your back facing them. All chatter had gone quiet. You listened to the white noise that emitted from your com and awaited a response. None came.

"Commander Morrison, If you're able to hear this, please respond."

Once again...Silence.

"Where was he last?" You ask the same man.

"Oh- W-Well, I wasn't with him but I heard he was last seen in their communications room-" 

"Show me the entrance"

"But, miss-"

"Show me." You practically growled out. 

Eager to not lose his position on this task force, he looked back at his friends one last time before leading you towards a pitch-black tunnel. You clicked on the flashlight attachment you had on your rifle and pointed it inside. Nothing. 

"If you keep walking, you should hit a metal door. It's already unlocked-"

You lifted your hand and signaled him to stop talking before you made your way into the tunnel. Before actually disappearing, you turned around and addressed dirk. 

"Do NOT, under any circumstance, activate those explosives until your commander and I are back above ground. If we don't return within two hours, send the rescue team." You turned and continued to walk. You tried your best not to let the pitch blackness spook you. Eventually, Dirk's words rang true. You ran into a large metal door that looked as if it led into a bank vault. You struggled to pull it open but eventually managed. You held your rifle at your hip with both hands as you walked in with caution. You tried to contact Jack once more through team three's channel. The buzzing stopped and you could hear inaudible speaking. Okay, He's alive. That's a start. Not that you thought he was dead in the first place. You had a feeling Soldier 76 was too angry to ever die.

You spent what had felt like twenty minutes navigating these large halls. You encountered bodies left and right, stepping over them as you made your way. There was so much metal that not even your tablet worked properly. For a super soldier, this man sure got himself into trouble easily- Oh. There he is.

"Jack?" You spoke from the other side of the glass. He didn't seem to hear you, and you couldn't see a way in. You pounded on the glass, making him point his pulse rifle in your direction. His posture became more relaxed but he walked over with urgency. 

"You need to leave."

"The hell? Fuck no. I came here looking for you, and you're gonna tell me why you didn't come back."

"The best thing you can do is just go back and get a group to come down here and help, you can't be here on your own!"

"And why is that? All hostiles in this place are dead!"

"This place is rigged. I'm surprised you even managed to find me without being trapped yourself."

"Is there a way into where you are? I can figure something out-"

"Leave-"

"I said no! No man EVER left behind! Ever!" You yelled. Jack could feel the emotion in your statement, and couldn't help but wonder if you suffered a loss while in Blackwatch. That was the most logical explanation. He was touched, not really knowing if you're attempting to help because you simply saw him as another member of the team, or if it was something more. A soft groan left his lips and his shoulders slumped downwards. 

"You really wanna leave this place together?" Jack asked quietly. You simply placed your hand on the glass and nodded. You were determined to get him out of here alive. you wouldn't admit it, but you had a lot of respect for the man. He is the face of Overwatch and a worthy one at that. You're not one to believe the stories, generally, but you always trusted Gabe's word. 

"You wanna do me a favor, sweetheart?"

You stood silent, your head had gone empty the minute he spoke. 

"Take off your helmet."

_Why?_

"I'd love to see the face of my _oh so amazing savior_."

You let out a soft 'tch' and shook her your head with a sigh. Is he serious right now? Now is not the time for jokes. Whether for comical purposes or another reason unknown to you, you decided to comply with his request just this once. There was plenty of hesitance in every movement you made. Your hands landed at the sides of your digital helmet and pulled upwards. Your hair fell out first, Spilling out like water before the helmet came completely off. You opened your eyes and met jack's face. Not his visor, but his actual _face_. He must've taken his mask off at the same time you were. The two of you stared at each other intensely. Your eyebrows furrowed and you tried to read his expression, only to fail. He seemed composed but his eyes held another emotion you couldn't figure out. As for you, Your face practically yelled curiosity. Jack found you surprisingly expressive. Maybe that's one of the main reasons you wear your helmet so often, because you're easy to read.

You turned your head, and walked away, to jack's surprise. He assumed you were going to say something but instead you disappeared. He walked towards the large glass window and looked left and right but you were gone. Why did he feel so...dissapointed? He spent the next few moments sighing and pacing back and forth in the dark room.

All of a sudden, He heard a hissing noise and looked towards the source of it. You walked in, helmet against your hip. 

"That was easier than I thought" You grinned. You felt sure of yourself until you heard the door you had come in from close. When you turned to face the 'door', there wasn't one. Just wall.

"The fuck?"

"I told you to leave."

You turned again and he was right in front of you, staring down at you with a presumably angry expression. He seemed disappointed, almost. You felt patronized and clenched your fists.

"How was I supposed to know this base has some camouflage feature? You didn't really tell us that in the mission description!" 

"We weren't meant to go exploring, it was a sweep and leave mission-"

"Yet you did so anyway-"

Jack grabbed your wrist and pulled it up against him, jerking your body forward slightly.

"This-" He snarled. "Was an accident, and nothing more. I am not a fool." 

His hand was so warm and large. You only then began to realize how small you were compared to this super-soldier. This didn't hold back your attitude, however.

"You sure as hell seem like one!"

"Show some _respect_ -"

"I respect who I decide **deserves** respect. And right now? You don't."

The two of you glared at each other and you were so caught up in trying to look intimidating that you failed to notice how he slowly backed you up against the wall.

"You will learn to obey my commands." He growled out.

"You're not my daddy-"

A harsh spank to your ass made a gasp leave your lips.

"Oh, But I could be." He gripped one of your cheeks and you were left startled, not knowing what to do as your free hand simply seemed to rest at your side helplessly. Should you smack him? Or pull him in closer? Are you even enjoying this? According to the warmth between your legs, yes. Yes, you were. 

"Jack..-" You whispered out, earning you a second spank.

"You got it wrong."

You closed your eyes and held back a whine that built up in your throat. He didn't actually want you to say- Oh boy...You gulped softly and looked up at him with wide eyes. He wanted to devour you. Your eyes made you look much more innocent than you were. 

"Daddy?" You choked out. The soldier groaned approvingly at you and with the hand that gripped your ass, he pushed you forward, your face pressing against his stomach. he let go of you and used both hands to run them down your catsuit, feeling every groove of your body. Every place that seemed to have more meat, he squeezed, and where there wasn't as much, he caressed. Your eyes were squeezed shut the entire time, too flustered to look him in the eye. You prided yourself on being one of the strongest soldiers in Blackwatch. But right now? You felt pretty helpless. But you didn't feel insignificant. You felt...Good. You felt wanted, not as a soldier, but as a woman. Something you haven't felt before. The next thing you knew, he wasn't petting your body. He was touching your hair. Normally you hated when people did that but his mannerisms were so comforting.

"That's it. Submit. It's not a bad thing to do that, you know. Did you ask for a rescue team, sweetie?"

"I-I said that if we don't return within two hours, to send people for us-"

"Perfect. We've got plenty of time..."

"To do what?!"

Jack picked you up effortlessly with one arm and used the other to throw everything off a nearby desk that was luckily against a wall. Welp. Your question was going unanswered. Not that you needed a verbal one. It was clear what was about to happen, and you weren't planning on stopping it. Your knees were curled up against your chest as soldier pinned you against the desk, both his hands placed next to your head.

"You radiate warmth, you know that?"

You looked away for a second, feeling your face heat up, as it spread down to your collarbone. 

"So do you."

"Yeah well, that's just the effects of SCP. Now you..." He used his left hand to grip your hips, almost painfully. You winced slightly.

"For you, this is natural. And so is this body of yours-" He leaned down and nipped at your jaw. This was all too much. You felt like you were overheating and going to explode, and in all honesty? A bit claustrophobic. He pulled you near the edge of the table where his hips were aligned with yours, and you felt the heat and shape of him pressing against your crotch. 

"Do you know how tempting you are? The minute you walked in I couldn't keep my eyes off you-"

"So I've seen-" You struggled out. His breath on your neck made your eyelids flutter shut. "B-But please, Ja- I mean...Daddy." Jack hummed appreciatively. "If you're going to fuck me, please just do it. But be gentle, please? I'm not experienced-" This caught his attention, and he moved his face away from your neck to pay attention to you.

"I spent most of my life in the military. I've never lived a normal childhood, or went through normal puberty-"

The soldier above you would heavily disagree. Your assets were made by the hands of an artist.

"So, please. Only do me that one favor...?" You stared at him, your hair messily splayed against your cheek and behind you, sticking to your skin because of all the sweat that already beaded your face. How could he say no? Jack gave you a smirk and nodded. You let out a sigh of relief. While keeping eye-contact with you, he grabbed the small zipper of your suit in between his fingers and began to pull down until it ended just above your slit. You looked down and gripped at his biceps, shaking. He cooed at you lovingly in hopes to calm you down, but with his hands pulling off your outfit, all the way past your legs, and throwing it to the side, the only thing you could think about was your body. The marks, the natural blemishes you had. You felt warm hands grip your breasts, thumbs rubbing against your nipples, flicking them gently. Your hands grabbed at the edge of the table, and you looked towards a wall that was all of a sudden very interesting. That is until his hand grabbed your cheeks and forced you to look at him. "Remember what I said about obeying me? I want you to look me in the eyes while I touch you. No looking away, and no closing your eyes. Understood?"

You whined softly and felt one of his hands travel down your abdomen, and cup your heat. Your eyes fluttered shut and before you knew it, a quick slap to the face made your eyes quickly open, you stared at the scowling face above you. "I said no closing your eyes." 

You nodded softly and let out a surprised noise when he slid his fingers up and down your slit.

"I'm assuming you don't wear underwear cause of how tight your uniform is...It's a pleasant surprise-"

You had to physically hold back a scream when his thick finger entered you. Your breathing seemed strangled and he gently rubbed your cheek. The eye contact only made this experience more intense for you, and it seems that's the way he wants it. 

"Daddy-"

"Shh. Relax. I'm only preparing you-"

"But it hurts..!" 

"Relax, and it won't."

You took a moment to look down at his lips to avoid his eyes and control your breathing. You took slow deep breaths and felt his finger still inside you. Once you seemed to settle down, he pushed it in further, making you squirm beneath him in discomfort. The minute he curled his finger is when you let out your first moan.

"There it is..." He whispered to himself. He seemed quite pleased, cocky bastard.

The curling and pumping of fingers continued until you loosened up a little. It took him a while to get a second finger in, but he did it, nonetheless. Your mind felt foggy, you paid no attention to anything else and your stare was blank, the only thing you could do was feel pleasure. It was like a tingle the shot up your spine and spread subtly throughout your entire nervous system. Now when he touched your clit, that was a whole different experience. Your hips shot upwards and you shivered violently, grabbing his shoulders with force and trying to push him off. It didn't cause you pain, just pleasure. But so much of it that it was overwhelming. He stopped and slowed his ministrations, watching your chest bounce up and down with heavy breaths. Your stomach puffing out and falling back down. His fingers left you, leaving you empty and unsatisfied. 

"Jack...Please...Don't torture me..-"

"I don't intend on doing so. I'll let you slide for that slip up just this once. Do you think you can take me?"

You looked down and realized his cock was already out. And _good god_ it was throbbing. No, No you didn't think you could take him-

"Yes..."

_What?_

_"Good."_ He whispered, leaning down and peppering your neck with kisses.

_Wait, no I'm not!_

Jack aligned himself with your tight entrance and took ahold of your wide hips. You began to breathe heavier, despite nothing happening. He pressed his tip against your hole and slowly slid in. You felt full already, and he hadn't even gone in all the way, not even close. Let's just say the experience of him bottoming out in you is one you'll never forget. Even he struggled to keep his composure.

"It's so hot, and tight...Fuck...It's been a while-"

"Try and keep up, old man." You teased. He responded with a thrust, making you yelp out loudly.

"I may be old, but have enough stamina to last us the night. So watch what you say unless you want me to leave you exposed, dripping in cum by the time we're rescued."

You had no grounds to deny him. It had been a good twenty minutes before you felt adjusted enough to let him continue, and yet throughout the waiting, he was still solid as a rock. You gave him confirmation that you were ready and so he pulled his hips back and pushed in. His hands grabbed the inside of your thighs and spread them, giving him a clear view of his cock sliding in and out of your very wet pussy. He was hypnotized by the sight of it, the feeling of you clenching him, milking him of all he's got, your moans ringing in his ear like an angel blowing its trumpet. Your name left his lips, and his left yours. The two of you met for a kiss as he began picking up the pace. It didn't take long for him to start pounding at your cunt like a toy. Your small body rocked up and down, shifting the table from its place. One hand gripped your neck and the other forcefully grabbed a handful of your breast, squeezing it as if it were a stress toy. You felt him hit the entrance of your womb, given how big he was. It hurt slightly, but the pleasure took over, allowing you to ignore the dull ache in your lower belly.

Time seemed insignificant to the both of you as the two of you focused on nothing but each other's pleasure. Jack's head lolled back and sweat coated his body, enough to have him tear off his armor and tightly clinging shirt. Your hands immediately wandered towards his chest, running over his pecks and down his abdomen. They came up again to rest on his shoulders as you lifted yourself to sit on the table and hug him. His thrusts slowed slightly as he hugged you. 

All of a sudden, your body was slid off the table and you were being held by your ass above the ground, still being fucked. You stared at him wide-eyed and Jack only grinned and bit his lip. His soft groans and moans made your tummy tickle in a good way. It felt tight. It felt like you were about to burst. Oh! You were cumming...! Jack noticed a texture change in the wetness of your pussy, he looked down and noticed some white as well. You were close. With this, he moved his arms under your armpits and locked both his hands behind your head, leaning you back and moving his hips to piston you, making you scream out in pleasure. Your limbs bounced helplessly and your mouth, being held open for so long, began to salivate, wetting your stomach and Jack's arms with your saliva. This whole thing was messy. The table became sticky and the floor beneath you two was already forming a small puddle of slick and pre-cum. 

"I know you're about to cum-"

Oh god, his voice. His deep, raspy voice. He could talk to you for hours and you'd never grow tired.

"So do it for me. I'm already doing most the work for- Nngh...You...Fucking this little pussy of yours-" He adjusted his grip.

"So cum for me. NOW!" A loud. lengthy whine left your lips as you yelled out jack's name like a prayer. Your walls clenched tightly and your body convulsed in his grasp. You felt yourself let loose, your breathing turning into gasping. Slowly, as he felt the convulsion of your walls die down, he let go of you, gripping you by the waist instead of holding you in that complex position. You were already burned out, exhausted. You fell limp in his arms as he continued to use you. Eventually, after an hour of him bending over a chair, and twisting you into humiliating positions, you felt his thrusts go from fast ones to deep ones. His cock bobbed inside you, pulsing, and he told you he was about to cum. You looked away, expecting him to cum inside, but instead, he pulled out from you suddenly, making you twitch and yelp at the sudden absence of him. You witnessed him jerk off his cock rapidly against your ass. You were laid on your stomach and could do nothing but look over your shoulder at the scene. He shot his load onto your back and ass, and you laid there and took it. He patted your head.

" _Good Girl..._ "

He grabbed his nearby shirt and wiped the semen off of your body. You took some time to catch your breath. Slowly, You sat up. Too afraid to stand up, assuming you would be too weak in the legs to stand properly, you stayed put.

"How was that for the first time?" Asked Jack, sliding on the shirt he just cleaned you up with, back on. Your eyes were closed, desperate for rest, but you still heard the clicking of his buckles has he pulled his pants back on.

"Surprisingly? Pretty good." You admitted, your voice was slightly raspy from all the yelling and moaning you had done for an hour and a half. "So, tell me. Is this going to be a one-time thing? I'm not apart of overwatch, so I don't think I'll be coming back after this mission." Jack stared at you. Your face had a bored expression on, trying to put on a facade, as if you didn't care, but your voice gave you away. You were saddened. The last thing Jack wanted to do was make you feel used. You had been through enough already. He came up to you and placed both his hands beside you. 

"I'll be requesting for you to join my team more often. Don't worry. We'll see each other much more. Dare I say, I've grown fond of your smart mouth."

You let a small smile creep onto your face. Those deep blue eyes and handsome face of his did nothing to calm your racing heart. 

"Keep that up and I just might learn to be nicer to you."

"Believe it or not, I don't really care if you're nice to me or not. You being feisty gives me an excuse to punish you. But you cared about me enough to come looking for me. That's all I really need from you. Your care."

You lifted your small hands and placed each one on his cheeks. You pulled him in for a kiss. His lips were slightly chapped, and yours were pillowy soft. An old, bitter soldier, and a young, spiteful warrior. The two of you could rival the chaos that came when even you and Gabriel teamed up. Your fingers tickled the outline of his jaw. 

"And if Gabriel gets jealous?"

"I kidnap you."

You laughed and hugged the soldier in front of you. You then realized something.

"Wait, You aren't kidding...?"

"Nope."

\---


End file.
